Soraya Montenegro
Soraya Montenegro is a fictional character in the Mexican telenovela María la del Barrio. Soraya serves as a prominent antagonist and is characterized by violence and jealousy. She was portrayed by Itati Cantoral in the original Mexican series and by Paw Diaz in the Philippine remake. Character biographyedit Original seriesedit Soraya Montenegro- The wealthy, evil niece of Victoria Montenegro de la Vega. Soraya likes Luis Fernando and wants to live with his family's fortune. Her plans are helped by Calixta Popoca her nanny with magic. She makes love with Luis Fernando. When young Maria arrives at the De La Vega mansion her plans are almost ruined when Luis Fernando falls in love with Maria. Soraya instantly hates Maria and wants to destroy her life. She lies and tells Luis that she is pregnant and forces him to marry her. They marry but Luis divorces her when he discovers Soraya is not really pregnant. She arrives at the De La Vega mansion and clutches Calixta her nanny and leaves the De La Vega mansion forever. Soraya falls through a glass window and everyone believe she has died. She travels to the United States to get reincarnated and after 14 years of therapy she is ready to take vengeance to Maria. She then marries the billionaire Oscar Montalban. She quickly kills him in a traffic accident with the goal to inherit his billions. She humiliates and attacks Alicia her stepdaughter. She becomes the girlfriend of Nando Maria and Luis Fernando's son. He falls in love with Alicia and Soraya attacks Esperanza (Alicia's nanny), Nando and Alicia. Soraya then plans to kill Dr. Mejía because he knew she murdered her husband Oscar. She claims not guilty in court and is eventually set free. Soraya returns to the Mantaelban mansion and tortures Alicia and puts tarantulas in her bedroom. Esperanza returns and protects Alicia from Soraya's brutality. Soraya finds Calixta, her former nanny and biological mother, who is now a woman of poverty, and kills her. She blames Nando for the crime but Maria takes his place. Maria is imprisoned. A fire in the jail makes everyone believe Maria is dead. Soraya, happy for Maria's death, laughs. Quickly the police discover her crimes and Soraya leaves her mansion and finds Maria alive and working as a nanny but with total amnesia. Soraya dresses up as a nurse and kidnaps Maria. She takes her to a cabin owned by her family. She hits Maria who then regains her memory. Soraya tells Maria how much she hates her and her all of the crimes she committed. She then covers the cabin and herself with gas, hoping to burn it to the ground. The police quickly arrive and Luis Fernando runs into the cabin to save Maria. Soraya sets the cabin on fire but her dress accidentally catches on fire. Luis Fernando and Maria escape safely but Soraya burns to death in the flames. Two months later, she is forgotten and the de La Vega family is at least happy and safe from Soraya's hatred. But Maria still remembers her and mourns for her, even after all she did to her, and wishes for Soraya to be forgiven by God. Philippine remakeedit Soraya Montenegro - The rich niece of Victoria. Soraya is deeply infatuated with Luis and is jealous of Maria. Soraya attempts to ruin Maria's life and claim Luis as her own, but fails. Soraya goes insane after her nanny Calixta, who is later revealed to be her mother, died. Soraya visits the Del La Vegas and attempts to attack them with a knife and Maria attempts to stop her but Soraya pushes Maria away, hitting the wall and knocking her unconscious. Soraya is dragged away by Fernando and is arrested and the Del La Vegas threatens to place a restraining order on Soraya if she returns. Later, Soraya gives up her wicked ways and works at a hospital and encounters Maria. Soraya takes Maria's baby and gives it to Victoria. Soraya later dies from cancer. Category:Telenovela characters Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1995 Category:Female Villains Category:Defeated Villains Category:Sinister Villains Category:Bad Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Deceased Villains